How to Train Your Dragon: War and Action
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: World War III started, Nazi and communist powers rose through the world. With the help of my ancestor, Hiccup Hounderous Haddock III; including the people of Berk and the dragons. We must stop those who wish to harm the world before they shatter the world like glass. The Past is The Future. Rated M for blood, violence, disturbing scenes, language, and mild suggestive scenes.
1. Prologue

How to Train Your Dragon: War and Action by Tyler Norwood (NightFuryFilms)

 **Hey guys, Tyler here or NightFuryFilms. I present to you How to Train Your Dragon: War and Action! This story is based off the HTTYD series, inspired from Call of Duty, Battlefield, Homefront, and a little bit from actual events. This story is rated T for violence, blood, language, disturbing scenes, and mild suggestive content. I do not own HTTYD, its characters, and its story plots. It's all owned by DreamWorks except for other characters that I made. Also, some nonhuman characters (ex: Toothless, Stormfly, etc) dialogue will be typed like "** _ **This**_ **". This is a work in progress story, but it'll be updated with several chapters every week. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

Prologue

=Transmission=

=Location: Unknown=Time: Unknown=Operator: Unknown=

My name is Tyler Norwood, born on October 15th, 1999. I am known as America's youngest modern soldier. How it all started dates back to September, 2006. A friend named Austin Ingleson. His father was a U.S government scientist, made major projects for the U.S military. I heard that he made some kind of time travel teleporter device. It was only a rumor, but I did begin to think about it. Austin's father came to my elementary school, which was Centennial Elementary around the year I said earlier. He was showing his few inventions he made when he was in college in the gym. As his presentations were going on, a group of teens came walking in, wearing Kevlar vests and were heavily armed. Walking out of that group was my classmate rival, Shaun. He was around my age, which was six. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and has been known to be a little bit weird. We would see him drawing disturbing pictures of people being brutally murdered. He walked close to crowd of other students and staff.

"I see Professor Ingleson is showing off his early inventions when he was in college, it's quite fascinating. I have also heard that he made a device that is secret to the public." Shaun said.

"What are you talking about, Shaun?" Professor Ingleson questioned.

"Why obviously, the P.T.T.D or "Portable Time Travel Device". It's made to travel back in time at certain locations. I have seem to have interesting opportunities with it. Now it will be easy if you give it to me, I know you have it in your possession." Shaun politely demanded.

Professor Ingleson was getting nervous, he does have it with him.

"I repeat it again, give me the P.T.T.D before my men will turn this polite demand to a massacre." Shaun demanded in a serious tone.

Everyone started to get scared.

"I don't have it!" Professor Ingleson responded.

"Fine by me." Shaun said, as he aimed his Desert Eagle at Professor Ingleson, firing a single shot to the head.

Panic began, screams of panic and fear was heard throughout the entire gym. Gunfire already started, students and teachers were getting slaughtered. I ran to exit where less people were fleeing to, but I was stopped by Shaun.

"Wait right there Tyler, I need you for something." Shaun said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"There's something in you I need, but I'm afraid it's going to cause you your life." Shaun explained.

As Shaun was bringing up his Desert Eagle to my left temple, I punched him in the stomach and grabbed him in a shield hold, firing a shot to the head at one of the teens. I then knocked out Shaun, and exited the gym. I was outside, police were already on the scene, except they were getting gunned down by Shaun's men. I took cover behind one of the police cruisers, with a wounded officer nearby.

"Kid, you gotta get out of here!" The officer shouted.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about me!" The office replied.

I peeked my head, but ducked down after nearly getting shot.

"He's there! Kill him!" One of the teens shouted.

I counted to three. One, two, three! I popped out, started firing at three teens coming at me. After killing them, I carefully grab an assault rifle off one of the dead bodies, it was a CZ-805 BREN with a red dot sight and a fore grip. Soon, a grey Humvee came out of nowhere with a .50 caliber machine gun. The gunner started firing, I took cover back behind the police cruiser.

"Are you crazy?!" The officer shouted.

"I know, if I didn't do it! We've would have been both dead!" I explained.

The gunner kept firing, I peeked through the window. The gunner noticed and fired through the window. I ducked down and started crawling to the other side of the cruiser. With the gunner distracted, I aimed at fired. Soon, four more teens stepped out. I reacted quickly and fired at them, only three killed. The last one took cover on the side of the Humvee. I moved to the opposite side of it, trying to get the advantage. I picked up a knife off one of the dead teens and hold it, in a side strike pose. As the teen was coming around the corner. I knocked down his rifle and stabbed him in the throat, after only a few seconds, he was dead. I dropped the knife and the rifle, I was relieved. Soon, SWAT team arrived and sweep the area. One of the units noticed me.

"Are you ok?" The SWAT unit asked.

"Yeah, I manage to save not only mine, but that officer's life." I responded.

"You're probably in shock, wait here till the paramedics arrive." The SWAT unit said.

"Ok." I replied.

Soon, the paramedics arrived. The loaded me in the ambulance and took me to the hospital.

=A few hours later=

I didn't suffer any injuries but I did have some shock. My mom came rushing in, ever since I was in the E.R to be checked for any gunshot wounds.

"Tyler, are you alright?!" My mom questioned, concerning for my safety.

"I'm alright, I'm just in some shock." I responded.

"Why did you fight against those dangerous teens? They could have killed you!" My mom reacted, scared.

"They were going to kill me anyway! Shaun was leader of that group, he said that I have something in me, but it would cost me my life. I fought my way out and not only saved myself, but a wounded officer nearby. During the time, I felt my blood rushing, I think you call it adrenaline?" I explained.

"Yeah, it's called adrenaline." My mom replied.

"Is there anything else that happened at school?" I wondered.

"Well, Shaun was shot by police, presumed dead. But, his body was never found. There's a chance that he's still alive." My mom explained.

Soon, Austin came in. He's the same age as me, has black hair, wears glasses, and has freckles.

"Tyler, are you ok?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about your dad." I responded.

"I know, he was a good dad." Austin said, tearing up a bit.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, I found this in my dad's pocket." Austin replied, handing me a mysterious device.

I then thought about it, it was the device that Shaun was talking about. The P.T.T.D, Austin's dad did indeed have it.

"It's the device Shaun was talking about, how did you get it?" I reacted.

"I searched his pocket during the panic, I manage to get out of there." Austin explained.

"Did anyone died?" I asked, concerning for the students and staff of the school.

"Half of the staff was killed, along with a quarter of the students." Austin revealed.

I started crying.

"Why did Shaun haft to do this?" I reacted, still crying.

"We don't live in a perfect world Tyler, I wished we did. There's some people in the world that are animals, don't care for who they hurt." Austin responded.

"Thanks." I thanked, putting the device in my pocket.

Austin then left. Out of nowhere, the press entered the room.

"Tyler Norwood, can you explain your reasons why you killed some of the armed teens, during the attack at your school?" One of the reporters questioned.

"Please, my son is in shock! Have respect!" My mom reacted.

I felt a little uncomfortable, but every cell in my body screamed that I need to tell them everything that happened.

"Mom it's alright. I'm not that nervous." I said.

She then backed up.

"Tyler?" The reporter asked.

"I don't who these teens were, but I knew their leader, Shaun. I don't know his last name, but I see him in class ever since. We would notice a few strange things about him, he would draw pictures of people brutally murdered. I never know he was capable of this." I explained.

"What about Shaun's claims that Professor Ingleson created a portable invention that could time travel?" The reporter asked.

"I don't know about that, he may have made it. He looked shocked when Shaun asked about." I said, lying about the device.

"Why did you killed several teens in self-defense than simply running for safety?" The reporter asked.

"Shaun told me as I tried reaching for an exit, that he needed something in me, but it would cost me my life. And I don't know what exactly, I stood up because if I didn't kill them, I would already be dead" I explained.

"Anything else?" The reporter asked.

"No." I replied.

Soon, a man wearing a black suit and tie, along with black sunglasses, came up to me.

"Tyler Norwood?" The man asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I need you to come with me, CIA." The man said, showing his CIA badge.

I followed him to an office, he closed and locked the door. He then sat down in a chair.

"Please sit down." The man asked.

I sat down as he placed a tape recorder on the desk, and pressed the record button.

"Have you known Shaun, your classmate for a while?" The man questioned.

"Yes, for a few weeks." I answered.

"Were you aware that he would cause this attack, at your school?" The man asked.

"No, even though he'd draw pictures of people being brutally murdered. But no, not this." I answered.

"And why did you kill one of his men during the attack?" The man asked.

"Shaun said to me that he needed something in me, but it would cost me my life. I reacted fast, grabbed his gun and killed one of his men, nearby. I got out of the gym and killed several other ones. Not only had I saved my life, but a wounded officer's also. If I didn't, I would be dead." I explained.

I then thought about why the CIA is involved.

"By the way, why is the CIA involved in this?" I wondered.

"Shaun was a top ranking member in the mercenary group, Röd Ungdom." The man explained.

"Mercenary?" I asked, wondering what it meant.

"A mercenary or merc, is a soldier for hire. They won't stop fighting in a war, unless they are stopped being paid. Also the name Röd Ungdom, it's Swedish for Red Youth." The man explained.

"But the clothes they were wearing is grey." I reacted.

"I know, it's not what they wear, it's what they represent. To them, red is war, blood, murder, and evil." The man explained.

"Why is Shaun involved in this?" I wondered.

"We don't know, Röd Ungdom was formed by Swedish teen communist extremists. Most of their members have juvenile records of assault, robbery, attempted murder or murder. They're a big private military corporation, highly dangerous. They've been suspected of war crimes, crimes that were committed in the acts of war." The man explained.

"What do you need me for?" I asked, wondering why he was questioning me.

"I overheard your friend's conversation about the professor's device, I know you have it." The man explained.

I reached into my pocket and placed the device on the desk.

"Austin searched his dad's pockets and found it. He gave it to me, probably that I deserve to know what is going on, ever since Shaun asked me about what is in me." I revealed.

"Your quick thinking and instincts are quite impressive. You see, the director of the CIA has interest in you. You want to stop animals like the ones you dealt with today from hurting people, right?" The man asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Keeping the world a safer place?" The man asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Well then, I'm glad you accepted." The man said, standing up.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"You and I are going to Langley, Virginia." The man said.

"Virginia?" I reacted.

"That's where the head CIA branch office is." The man explained.

I got up and grabbed the device, putting in my pocket. The man escorted me out of the hospital and took me to the airport.

=A few minutes later=

We were at the airport, instead of going commercially, we were flying privately. We walked on the landing way to the private jet, surrounded with a few CIA agents. As we entered the jet, sitting in one of the chairs was a man wearing a black suit, with an American flag pin on his suit's collar, and also wearing black sunglasses. I guessed that he was the director of the CIA. I sat down on one of the chairs, next to him.

"Your name is Tyler Norwood?" The director asked.

"Yes, and you're the director of the CIA?" I responded.

He then took off his sunglasses.

"Yes, son. Yes I am." The director said.

He moved his hand out to me, shaking it.

"Benjamin Irons or you can call me Ben." Irons greeted.

"You have an interest with me?" I asked.

"Yes, you have impressive instincts and reaction." Irons replied.

"One question, why is Shaun involved in this mercenary group?" I questioned.

"As you know, he is or was a high ranking member of the group. The leaders name is Felix Arvidsson, he founded the group with some of his communist supporting friends." Irons said.

"How are they funded for all of their gear?" I wondered.

"They have many criminal connections. Such as drug rings, the black market, blood diamonds, and oil. That's how they are funded." Irons explained.

"Does anyone in my family know about this or ever run into you?" I wondered.

"Your parents know about this, and your dad's dad, your grandpa. He help the CIA with a few missile test back in the Cold War era." Irons explained.

"Yeah, I knew he ran missile tests when he was a Colonel in the Air Force." I responded.

"We're almost ready to take off." Irons said.

"One last thing, did you have any family members that were in the military?" I asked.

"I had a son named Richard, he was a Marine in Afghanistan, but was killed." Irons revealed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I apologized.

"It's alright, Richard including me knew the dangers he would have. He didn't die in vain, he died protecting his country." Irons replied.

Then, one of the agents came in with a black case in his hands. He opened it up and revealed a needle with some kind of orange substance in it.

"What is that?" I wondered.

"A.S.A.D, or "Advanced Soldier Adrenaline Drug". It gives you the strength, speed, reflexes, adrenaline, and intelligence of what we call "an advanced soldier"." Irons explained.

The man rolled up my sleeve and injected the A.S.A.D into me. I felt my blood rushing.

"The feeling of your blood being rushed will going away in a little while." Irons explained.

Soon, we lifted off.

=A year and a half later=

Over the past year and a half, I was in training. They trained me like I was in every Special Forces, all over the world. Such as the Seals, Green Berets, SAS, GIGN, and Spetznaz. Dear God, you don't want to know what it was like in Spetznaz training. I was in a room, filled with blood up to waist for a few hours, including remains for local slaughter houses. The first few months was exhausting, but after a while they turned a normal eight year old kid to a hardened solider, thanks to the A.S.A.D. My trainer was Liam O'Reilly, a former IRA member. He switched sides to the CIA after a hit was ordered on him, resulting the loss of his wife, luckily his daughter made it out. He taught to defend myself, physically and mentally. I remember one day, during training. Liam was training hand to hand combat with me.

"Right fist to the side, c'mon." Liam said.

I swung my right fist to him, he grabbed the side of my arm, and landed a punch to my stomach.

"UH!" I grunted.

"C'mon, let's try again." Liam said.

I swung again, he grabbed again, but I landed a punch to his gut, faster.

"UH!" Liam grunted.

I then side kicked at his legs, getting to the ground.

"You're getting a lot better." Liam reacted.

"I am." I responded, helping Liam up.

I'm always getting letters from my family and friends, asking if I'm doing ok. I always reply that I'm ok. But one day, something out of the ordinary happened. The P.T.T.D was going off, the location indicator said that it was coming from somewhere north of Europe, near the Artic Ocean, in the 900's. I got my gear, a tan soldier helmet, blue soldier battlefield uniform, tactical gloves, tan boots, M4A1 with a red dot sight and a fore grip. I pressed the button and I teleported.


	2. Chapter 1

=Transmission=

=Location: Somewhere near the Arctic Ocean=Time: 11:24:57 Hours March 27, ?=Operator: Tyler Norwood=

I then teleported to where it would take me. I teleported in a forest, I check the area for anything. I notice a stone road, so I decided to follow it.

=A minute later=

After a minute, I stopped and noticed a village, possible Viking. But what was odd, was that the sound of gunfire can be heard. I descended to the village, taking cover behind a house. I peeked my head out, noticing that the men that were attacking were Röd Ungdom mercenaries.

"What the hell are Röd Ungdom mercenaries doing here?" I reacted.

I then witness a man gunned down.

"Dammit, I got stop these guys!" I reacted.

I then moved down another set of homes. As I was right around a corner, a brown haired teen ran into me.

"Don't kill me!" The teen panicked.

"Calm down, I'm not with them!" I responded.

"Who are you?" The teen questioned.

"My name is Tyler Norwood, I'm from the future." I explained.

"Are those guy are too?" The teen questioned.

"Yeah, look. You need to get to safety!" I replied.

Then a grenade went off not far from where were. I then noticed an MP5 laying on the ground, I picked it up.

"Here, take this." I said, handing the MP5 to the teen.

"What is this?" The teen wondered.

"A gun, it's like a crossbow, but it's fully automatic. Fires small pieces of brass and metal called bullets." I explained.

"Ok." The teen responded.

Soon, gunfire was getting louder.

"Go!" I shouted.

The teen and I went on our own separate ways. I got to the village square, one of the mercenaries was dragging a wounded Viking. I aimed and fired, killing the merc.

"Hey! He's over here, get him!" A mercenary shouted.

A group of mercenaries came out of nowhere. I head for cover behind a fallen over cart, as dozens of bullets were firing at me. Then the cart started to break.

"Dammit, I'm losing cover fast!" I reacted.

I then took a deep breath, I then counted. One, two, three! I peeked out, focusing on the environment. I have this skill to focus on the environment, basically time slows down. I aimed, fired. I aimed, fired. I followed that same order at every mercenary in the area. Then, they were all dead. But, one last mercenary was heading for me. I pulled the trigger, but I only got was a click. I was empty, I was good as dead. But, the teen I ran into earlier was behind the merc, and fired. The dead mercenary collapsed to the ground, lifeless. The teen ran up to me.

"Are you alright?" The teen asked.

"Yeah, you saved my life. Thanks." I replied.

The teen pulled out the magazine from the MP5. It was empty.

"Did I just fire all of the bullets into that guy?" The teen wondered.

"I think it only had a few bullets in it when I gave it to you." I guessed.

"Um, can you explain what is going on?" The teen asked.

"Yeah, the men who attacked who were mercenaries, soldiers for hire. They, including me are from the 21st century." I responded.

"21st century?" The teen reacted.

"Yeah, in easier terms, over a thousand years." I said.

"Whoa." The teen replied.

Suddenly, an animal roar was heard.

"What the hell was that?" I reacted.

"A dragon." The teen said.

"What? What do you mean a "dragon"?" I responded.

Then out of the skies, a long red dragon was heading toward us. I acted fast as I pulled out my M9 Berretta, and fired at it. After I fired the entire mag, the dragon flew away.

"That was close." The teen reacted.

"Yeah." I replied.

I need more answers, I then thought of something.

"Look, I need to fully know what is going on. So I need you to come with me." I said.

"Where?" The teen wondered.

"Wait one sec." I responded.

I pulled out the P.T.T.D, and set it to the present time.

"Get ready." I said, giving a heads up.

"Wait, what are you…" The teen questioned, but interrupted from the P.T.T.D's teleportation.

=A few seconds later=

We then teleported to the head CIA branch office, in my room.

"Where are we?" The teen wondered.

"Welcome to the 21st century, follow me." I replied.

I opened the door and I escorted the teen to Director Irons' office.

"Sir?" I asked, knocking the door.

"Yes, you can come in." Irons responded.

I opened the door, and we entered.

"Please, sit." Irons said.

I closed the door, then we sat down on the chairs.

"Tyler, who is this?" Irons questioned.

"A Viking teen somewhere near the Arctic Ocean in the 900's. Apparently he saved my life, when the mercenaries were attacking." I explained.

"Wait, Röd Ungdom was there?" Irons replied.

"Yes, and there's some kind of reptile species that was not discovered by us." I also explained.

"What?" Irons asked.

"Dragons." I said.

"Are you serious?" Irons replied.

"Yes, ask him. He knows what they are." I said, nodding my head to the teen.

Irons looked at the teen.

"How long have you and your people knew about this?" Irons questioned.

"We've been fighting them for 300 years." The teen responded.

"300 years?!" I reacted, shocked.

"Yes." The teen confirmed.

"Tyler, take him down to the labs for examination." Irons ordered.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

We got up and I escorted the teen to the labs.

=A minute later=

We were now in the labs.

"What are you going to do to me?" The teen asked.

"Run blood tests, health condition, and any family background." I explained.

The teen then went through the blood test, the blood will gives us his health condition and family background.

=A few minutes later=

The teen was sitting on a chair near a desk as I got the results. I walked to the desk and sat down on a chair near it.

"Ok, I got your background. Your name is Hiccup Hounderous Haddock III, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Hiccup replied.

"Ok. You were born on October 15, 935. The year we were in was 948, and by odd surprise, I was born the same date, but in 1999. Your dad is Stoick, chief of Berk. Mother passed away from when you were a few months old." I continue to read Hiccup's background.

But then I stopped when I discovered a shocking fact.

"How is this possible?" I reacted.

"What?" Hiccup wondered.

"Read this." I responded, handing over the file.

Hiccup read it and eyes were now widely open.

"You're my descendent?" Hiccup reacted.

"According to your blood test, it matches my blood." I explained.

"This is weird." Hiccup replied.

"Yeah." I said.

Soon, Irons came in.

"What are the results?" Irons asked.

"Here." Hiccup responded, handing Irons the file.

Irons started reading it; he then had a shocked face.

"Are the blood test positive?" Irons questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Tyler, may I have a word in private with you?" Irons asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

I got up and I walked with Irons to an office, Irons then closed the door.

"Ever since Röd Ungdom has focus on this place called Berk, we need to get an advantage to fight these guys. And we can help the locals with their war with the dragons, along to help them survive." Irons explain.

"That sound good sir, and one more thing." I replied.

"What is it?" Irons wondered.

"What if we form a United Nations Special Force that has the right to an act of war without approval from high command in the U.N? And that it is made up of soldiers from all over the world and those that are in Special Forces?" I propose.

"I agree with you, I get on the line with the Head of U.N. We'll see if this works." Irons responded.

"Thank you." I said.

Irons left the office, I then head back to Hiccup.

"So, what is going on?" Hiccup wondered.

"I have a plan to form a worldwide special force, made up of soldiers and members of Special Forces from all over the world. That has the right to act of war without higher command from the United Nations." I explained.

"The United Nations?" Hiccup reacted.

"I understand you are confused of what the modern age is, but I have something that will give you everything to know." I said.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

I went over to A.S.A.D vials cabinet and grabbed a needle, filled with A.S.A.D.

"This." I said.

"What is that?" Hiccup questioned.

"A.S.A.D, short for "Advanced Soldier Adrenaline Drug". It will give you the strength, speed, adrenaline, reflexes, and intelligence of an "advanced soldier"." I explained.

Hiccup rolled up his sleeve and I injected the A.S.A.D into him.

"My blood is rushing." Hiccup reacted.

"It's a side effect, it will going away in a bit." I replied.

"Whoa, I know everything that is in the modern age." Hiccup said, surprised.

"Great, we better get back to Berk." I responded.

I readied the P.T.T.D, Hiccup grabbed my hand; and we teleported.

=Location Transmission=

=Location: Berk=Time: 11:54: 34 Hours March 27, 948=

We teleported back to Berk; crowds of people started surrounding us. Someone was coming out of the crowd, heading towards us. It was Stoick.

"Explain to me what the hell happened?" Stoick demanded to know.

"The people that attack you were mercenaries, soldiers for hire. They're from the 21st century, including me." I explained.

"Why were they here?" Stoick wondered.

"I don't know, that's the only thing I don't know." I responded.

He then notice Hiccup twitching a little.

"What's wrong with my son?" Stoick asked.

"Nothing, just a side effect of A.S.A.D. A drug that'll give him strength and speed of what the creators call "an advanced soldier"." I explained.

"It will?" Stoick responded.

"It will, and not only that; it'll give you knowledge of the modern age." I also explained.

"Anything else?" Stoick wondered.

"Ever since you and your people have a war going on with dragons, I'll offer you something you won't reject. If you give me and my superior's permission to set up a military base on Berk, not only we'll defend you from any modern day threats, but also your dragon problem." I offered.

Stoick thought about it.

"Alright, deal." Stoick accepted the deal.

I pulled out my radio.

"Irons, it's a go." I said, giving the go ahead.

Several portals appeared, coming out was soldiers with crates. More portals appeared, the same thing happened.

"Something like this never happened in a long time." Stoick reacted.

"This is going to be a big change." I said.

By that moment, everything on Berk will change.


End file.
